


Breathlessness

by Benobi



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a unhappy ending, M/M, Self-Indulgent, literally just a rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benobi/pseuds/Benobi
Summary: "You, pity me?!"
Bruce's tone enraged him. If this sarcastic rich pretty boy thought HE could pity Oswald Cobblepot, he had another thing coming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a quick rewrite of a certain scene from episode 5 I did at 3am. It's not been proof read idk just take it

“You certainly do know how to beat an unarmed man.” Oswald spat, a sarcastic grin on his face as the memories of the previous days flooded into his brain. The pain, the embarrassment of being brutally beaten up in front of a lot of people was enough to boil the blood of the kindest of people. It got the job done, getting Bruce briefly into the Asylum, but the humiliation was still too raw. “I mean, the drug only reveals your true feelings.”

  
The scars that danced along his features infuriated him. A painful memory of the beat down. As Bruce hesitated, Oswald smirked. “Felt like you were working off some issues there, hey, Bruce?”

  
“I am truly sorry for what happened, Oz.” The taller man replied, and the use of the pet name annoyed Oswald. “I never meant to hurt you so badly. I was drugged and—“

  
“You, pity me?!”

  
Bruce’s tone enraged him. If this sarcastic rich pretty boy thought HE could pity Oswald Cobblepot, he had another thing coming. The drone hovering obediently beside Oswald’s dead moved forward dangerously.

  
“I’m the one on top now, Bruce. And it’s about bloody time.” He growled, fixing the yellow tie of his suit compulsively, like a nervous habit. “Your father locked my mum away in Arkham Asylum to steal our fortune! He drove my own dad to suicide!” His voice rose to a yell for a brief moment, the awful memories of losing his parents felt like a slap. He tried to compose himself. “The Waynes caused the ruin of my entire bloody family.”

  
Oswald whirled around, punching the statue behind him as hard as he could, the pain on his knuckle that travelled up his arm firing him up even more. “Enough of this!” He hissed. “You tryin’ to get me all shaken up?”   
His eyes returned to his childhood friend as he tried to straighten up, and it was obvious to Bruce how much emotion was behind those deep brown eyes. Slight panic hit him as Oswald scowled. “I’m not waiting any longer.” Oswald said, pressing a button on his eye glass, activating more hidden drones. “Batman be damned.”

  
The shaky confidence returned, and Oswald turned his back on the other man. “We’re done chatting, old friend. I’m releasing these drones, they’ll make mutton out of you and all the lawmen ‘round this park.”  
Bruce had to think fast, to provide some sort of distraction so Gordon could destroy the control pad.

  
“Oz, I love you!”

  
Oswald froze. He whirled around a split second later, confusion written all over his beaten features.

  
“That’s right, you heard me.” Bruce continued, standing up straight, trying to convey that he was relaxed, despite being surrounded by dangerous weapons. “I just… I could never tell you. I didn’t know how.”

  
His head began shaking, glaring at Bruce before him. A lump rose in his throat. “No. No!” He yelled. “You had your chance, Bruce! I told you that after my parents died. You threw me down and left me to suffer.”

  
Slowly, Bruce approached Oswald, who was frozen to the spot, looking up at the striking man like a deer caught in headlights.

  
“Oz.”

  
“Y-you can’t…”

  
Oswald hated this feeling of uncertainty, how vulnerable he felt at this moment. It was the exact same feeling he felt the first time they old friends reunited in the same park, in the exact same spot; Helplessness, breathlessness and a gut wrenching feeling of love. The only way he coped the last time was through wise cracks and vague threats. Now he was out of both, gasping as Bruce’s hands found their way to the back of his neck and his shoulder.

  
It was the first thing Bruce could think of to do when he pushed his own lips on Oswald’s, who surprisingly melted into the kiss quickly, hands grabbing Bruce’s face. It was just for the distraction, Bruce told himself, but that didn’t stop his heart from thudding when he couldn’t help but deepen the kiss. The moment was intoxicating, and fuelled with a long hidden passion.

  
So much so, it felt like a shock when the gun fire rang out, destroying the small control pad.

  
Oswald jerked his body away furiously, shoving Bruce with all his might, causing the other man to stumble. “You bastard!” He screeched, fuming as his drones began crashing down to the ground. He launched himself at Bruce, but was tackled swiftly to the ground by the newly arrived police officers.

  
“You’ve got a lot to answer for.” Gordon commented, descending the small stairs.  
“You bloody pigs!” He screamed, spitting on one of the police officers who had him pinned down. “How’s that for an answer?!”  
Bruce hovered over him, unsure. “Show some dignity, Oswald.”

  
Oswald chuckled darkly from the ground, finding himself more annoyed than he should be at being called by his first name now. “Dignity. You’re one to talk.” He growled, staggering as he was yanked up from the ground and cuffed.

  
The men’s eyes locked for a moment, a genuinely sorrowful smile across Cobblepot’s face.

  
“I’ll see you in hell, Brucie.”


End file.
